Happiness
by thecosmicwind
Summary: A cute little one-shot surrounding Langan and Benson. After she finally comes home after solving a tough case, he spoils her and surprises her with an idea of a way to spend the three-day weekend. Benson is just so blissfully happy with her handsome lawyer. Just a fluffy little thing. Rated T.


**Hey guys.**

**So I know I haven't posted much on here; just been working on some things and trying to get some ideas together. I promise I'm going to work on 'Conflict of Interest' soon; I just need to rework it and edit, and it'll be back on track.**

**For now, I'm trying to get into the writing thing again but I'm taking my time with it, starting with little one-shots. This is a little one shot idea; it's Langan and Benson. They're engaged and he's a father figure to Noah. They've both been working like crazy, especially her as she's just closed a tough case, and so Trevor spoils her; treats her to a bath and gives her a lovely surprise.**

**Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

**Happiness [ONESHOT]**

"Lieutenant, it's well after nine – shouldn't you be getting home?"

Seasoned officer, Lieutenant Olivia Benson, looked up from the file she was looking over, only to find that her chief, William Dodds, was now standing up with his coat slung over his arm. After closing a lengthy case, Olivia was staying late to look over the paperwork from her detectives with Chief Dodds. She hadn't even realized how late it was getting; the whole day had pretty much gotten away from her with closing the case and having the paperwork to look over plus a couple meetings with chief Dodds. She was tired and in desperate need of some sleep but being a police officer in a city that never seemed to sleep, that was damn near impossible.

Her delay in response caused the chief to let out a chuckle; "Look, I'll take the files and look over them; you go home – and take tomorrow off and just enjoy a three-day weekend."

Olivia gave the chief a raised eyebrow. Though a three-day weekend sounded extremely appealing at the moment, she was confused as to the suggestion; "Um…we're extremely short staffed so I'm not sure if it's the best idea to do that."

"After the way you and your squad just worked this case, you need a day," Chief Dodds replied as he walked backwards towards the doorway of her office; "Look, I'll pop in and check on your squad, but you just take a day and enjoy."

Olivia was perplexed by this, but her aching joints and extremely exhausted mind basically were answering for her. She stood up and closed the file, then handed the stack over to the chief, who chuckled and tucked them into his satchel. He waited around for her to grab her coat and her bag, then the two began walking towards the exit together.

"What if my squad really needs me?"

"You'll be the last resort," Dodds nudged her; "Look, don't worry. Sergeant Tutuola is more than capable of being in charge."

"I know he is; I guess I'm just a little weary," she paused to let out a yawn, then shook her head a bit to shake off some of the sleep that was creeping in; "But…maybe I could use a day."

"Yeah, you could, so take it." Dodds smirked.

Not willing to even fight her chief on this one, Olivia simply nodded as they stepped into the elevator. She figured that one day off in addition to the weekend couldn't hurt. She could clean the apartment, and she would be seeing her son and fiancé for more than four hours total over a span of three days, and that was definitely a lot more appealing than spending ten hours behind the walls of a precinct, looking at her detectives and unis.

Once outside, Chief Dodds sweetly walked her to her car and opened the door for her, and she slipped into the driver's seat. Before closing her door for her, he simply uttered;

"Enjoy your three-day weekend. No phone calls unless absolutely necessary; I'll make sure they don't disturb you."

Olivia laughed a bit, nodding her head; "Thank you."

Chief Dodds closed the door for her and stayed for a bit until she got her car started and such, then he waved before walking across to his own car. Olivia beeped the horn, before then pulling away from the curb and driving towards upper Manhattan, to the beautiful, luxurious apartment she shared with her fiancé and her adoptive son.

* * *

It was a short while later – after fighting through the dense nighttime traffic of the city – that Olivia found herself walking through the door of the spacious, fifth floor apartment. Her heels shuffled against the marble flooring of the entry way as she moved around to lock the door and to hang up her jacket and to put her keys on the hook. She then moved through the apartment – stopping to drop her bag onto the counter of the kitchen area – then she moved further down the hall towards the spacious bedrooms. She could hear the deep voice of her fiancé and the giggles of her son coming from the outer space themed bedroom, leading her to roll her eyes before she then made her way towards the room.

When she reached the doorway, the sight before her melted. Her son was laying underneath the covers while her fiancé was pretty much hanging off of the child size bed as he sat beside him. They were reading a book about outer space, and they hadn't even noticed them yet. She took a moment to soak in the sight before her; she loved how much he loved her little boy. After all, he had played a role in the adoption process of the child those years earlier and had always stuck around, even when he didn't need to. When the romance developed between them a couple of years earlier and blossomed into this beautiful, magnificent thing that it had become, he had treated her child as if he were his own. It was great that her son adored him and admired him so much; the two of them were inseparable, and she honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

She sighed to herself; they made her heart melt.

As if finally sensing her presence, he looked up. Greenish-blue eyes locked with her own, and his lips curled into a smile; "Hey Noah; look who's home."

Noah looked up, only to immediately smile and jump out of bed; "Hey Mom!" He rushed over to greet her and practically crashed into her for a hug, and she laughed as she stumbled a bit in her heels while hugging him.

"Hi sweet boy; were you and Trevor having a great time?" she asked. Noah nodded, squeezing her before letting go;

"We were; he was reading me a book about space," he climbed back up onto the bed as he looked at the tall man; "Trevor, finish the story."

"I'll finish it, buddy; but don't you think Mom should join us?" He looked over at her and smiled even more, and she giggled as her stomach fluttered at the way he was looking at her. Noah immediately nodded as he waved Olivia over to join them. She went over and laid across the end of the bed with her legs draped over Trevor's, and she gave him a sweet smile as he reached over and squeezed her hand.

Trevor continued reading the book until Noah finally fell asleep, curled up under his blanket while holding his stuffed elephant. Olivia shuffled over and kissed his forehead and Trevor did the same, before standing up and putting the book aside. He then grabbed hold of Olivia's hand and pulled her out, before walking out of the room with her and closing the door behind them. They quietly walked to their own master bedroom, and he closed the door behind them, before finally pulling her into his arms. She smiled as she stroked her hands up and down his muscular arms that peeped from underneath the t-shirt, he was wearing along with his pajama bottoms, and her heart fluttered even more when he kissed her forehead.

"Do I finally have you for more than four hours in a span of three days?" he joked. She laughed, nodding her had as she snuggled into him.

"Yeah because weirdly enough, Dodds ordered me to take tomorrow off in addition to the weekend," she shrugged then looked up at him, stroking a hand up until she cupped his cheek; "So it's just me and you and Noah for three days; a long weekend."

"It's funny that Dodds ordered that," he smirked before linking his fingers through hers, pulling her along towards their en suite bathroom; "Come on, let's get you all relaxed."

"Wait, why's it funny that Dodds ordered that I have a long weekend? What's that look on your face for?" she raised an eyebrow as they crossed the threshold into the bathroom; "Trevor, did you- "

He turned and pressed a finger to her lips, stopping her from speaking; "Shh…we'll talk about it after you have a bath."

He hardly gave her a chance to respond before he dropped her hand and turned to run her a bath. Deciding to just go with the flow and let the rest of the night reveal whatever was on Trevor's mind, she simply shrugged and began dropping the layers of _Lieutenant Benson _from her body. She unclipped her badge and gun and returned them to the locked drawer next to her bed, then kicked her boots off before removing her pants and blouse. She returned to the bathroom to wipe up the minimal amount of make up she had worn to work to hide the fact that she was exhausted, though she was suddenly distracted by the tall figure coming up behind her and slipping his strong arms around her waist.

"Missus Langan to be; you are way too beautiful," he kissed her head as he tenderly stroked his thumb against her toned stomach; "You have any idea how glad I am that you're home? Regardless of the fact that I love you like crazy and I missed you, but just…that you're here, at home, safe and sound with me and Noah, where you belong."

The statement brought tears to Olivia's eyes. For so long, she had been so alone, stumbling through life and trying to figure things out. For a long time she figured that if she went down in the line of duty, that it wouldn't matter much to anyone other than her squad; she would just be another officer going down in the line of duty, a risk she was willing to take as all she ever had was herself. However, that mindset completely changed when she became a mother; suddenly she had a reason to keep going, a reason to live. Then, when the romance with Trevor began, that reason magnified by a thousand it seemed. She lived for them; her little family. It was with statements like these from Trevor that she realized exactly how much she mattered, and it warmed her heart completely.

She turned her head and captured his lips with hers, groaning softly as her heart fluttered at the amount of passion and love that was poured into this kiss. They pulled apart after a few moments and he placed a delicate kiss onto her nose before whispering; "Bath is ready."

She nodded, kissing him briefly before she spoke; "Join me?"

"As tempting as that sounds, my love; I want to spoil you tonight and let you just relax after the days you've had," he kissed her forehead again before moving to help her rid herself of her undergarments; "But, I'll go get some wine then I'll sit here with you while you just chill."

"I'll take it." She smirked. He laughed and helped her to finish undressing, then held her hand as she stepped into the bath. She lowered herself into the water, and he leaned down to quickly fix her hair up into a clip the way she liked when she was in the bath. After making sure she was settled, he made his way out of the en suite, only to return a minute or so later with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. He kicked the bathroom door shut, then sat down in the floor beside the bathtub. He poured them both a glass and handed one to her, then tapped his glass against hers before sipping.

The two relaxed and just enjoyed each other's company. For Olivia, the lavender from the bath and the warm water really helped soothe her aching muscles as well as her mind, and for the first time in days, she felt genuinely relaxed. She and Trevor engaged in light conversation about pointless things really; there was absolutely no chatter about work as they were leaving that behind until Monday. They simply talked about whatever and simply enjoyed each other's company, shared a few kisses here and there and sweet smiles. Olivia was just happy to be home properly and to be able to spend time with her boys again, and Trevor of course was extremely glad that she was at home in one piece.

After about an hour, the water had run cold and Olivia decided that she best get out else she would fall asleep there and then, especially with the way Trevor had moved over and was now playing with her hair as she relaxed with her head back. Trevor helped her out and wrapped her up in a towel, and she went to the bedroom to get changed while he drained the water. She dressed in a tank top and some pajama shorts and tied her hair into a ponytail, and Trevor smiled when he emerged from the bathroom and caught sight of her. He put the wine glasses and the bottle on the bedside table while she climbed under the covers and waited for him to join her so that they could snuggle up with a film. She watched with a perplexed expression as he went to the closet and reached for a couple things on the top shelf; a small box. He then came back over to the bed and finally climbed up beside her, and he took her hand in his, and she looked between him and the box in his hand.

"Okay, I'll bite counselor," she tilted her head in curiosity; "What's this?"

"Well this…" he held up the small box; "This is your freshly cleaned ring that has been sitting here for the last two days, waiting to be put back on your finger." He flipped the box open, and her she swore her heart took flight at the sight of the shiny, two carat princess cut diamond ring on the platinum band surrounded by tiny diamonds. that was glistening in the dim light provided by the bedside lamp. She giggled even more when he took the ring from the box and slipped it back onto her left ring finger where it belonged, then she leaned in and pressed a delicate kiss to his lips.

"Back where it belongs, until I have to go to work on Monday." She rolled her eyes, and he chuckled as he hugged her into him.

"Well for three days, it can just rest on your finger," he kissed her head then grabbed the envelope; "Now…for my second surprise."

"I'm listening." She told him, giving him a sweet smile.

"You know how we've been both working like crazy lately, but especially you, who has barely been home in three days because you've been out making the city safe?" He raised an eyebrow. She nodded, still eyeing him with a curious expression. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear as he then continued speaking.

"Well, what would you say to spending this three-day weekend with me and Noah, in our house in The Hamptons? We can go to the beach, or just chill out – get away from the city for a few days," he stroked his thumb over her cheek, watching as her eyes widened and the smile widened even more than it already was; "I mean, I would hope that you'd say yes considering I'm the one who told Dodds to force you to take a day."

"I fucking knew it, I knew by that look on your face earlier that you had been responsible," she let out a laugh as she fell into his arms; "Well, since I have a free day tomorrow, I suppose I should use it, so let's go."

"Sounds like a plan, baby," Trevor placed a delicate kiss onto the top of her head then leaned down a little to kiss her lips; "I love you, Liv; I really do."

"I love you even more, Trev; I really do." She replied, leaning into him even more as she closed her eyes.

A three-day weekend in Trevor's Hamptons house that he now called 'theirs'; just her, Trevor, and Noah, and the beach, and no smog or sounds of the city? Bliss, total bliss.

She would take it.

She nuzzled her head against his shoulder even more as she rested her hand on his chest. Her gaze was focused on the diamond, and tears sprung to her eyes as she stared at it – a regular occurrence since they had become engaged two months earlier.

She was so blissfully happy, and this time, she had the strongest indication that it would last.

And now, she just couldn't wait for this getaway. Her little family and three days of sunshine and happiness; the best things in life.

* * *

**_I hope you guys enjoyed this. Leave some feedback please if you don't mind; thank you! Until next time xoxo_**


End file.
